1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile communications and, more particularly, to methods and systems for delivering location information through a voice messaging system.
2. Description of Related Art
Cellular wireless is an increasingly popular means of personal communication in the modern world. People are using cellular wireless networks for the exchange of voice and data over cellular telephones, Personal Digital Assistants (“PDAs”), cellular telephone modems, and other devices. In principle, a user can seek information over the Internet or call anyone over a Public Switched Telephone Network (“PSTN”) from any place inside the coverage area of the cellular wireless network.
An important feature of contemporary cellular wireless networks is an ability to locate the geographical position of a mobile subscriber terminal. Such a feature was developed to assist emergency services in locating a mobile subscriber terminal. For example, in the United States, the Federal Communications Commission (“FCC”) has mandated the implementation of “Enhanced 911” (“E911”) services.
The E911 mandate was divided into two phases. According to Phase 1, the location must be identified with an accuracy of at least cell and sector. As this information is typically maintained by a wireless cellular carrier in a subscriber's home location register (“HLR”), Phase 1 presents little technical challenge. According to Phase 2, the location must be provided with an accuracy of at least 200 meters (or 50 meters for handset-originated methods such as global position satellite (“GPS”) systems), which is far more granular than the cell and sector information maintained in the HLR. In response, the Telecommunications Industry Association (“TIA”) has proposed a new standard for “Enhanced Wireless 9-1-1, Phase 2” or “TIA/ELA/IS-J-STD-036” (“J-STD-036”), the entirety of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
In order to achieve the accuracy specified by Phase 2, a cellular wireless network may employ special position determining equipment and techniques. Alternatively, a mobile subscriber terminal itself may employ a position determining system such as a GPS system and may relay its position to the network, for reference by the emergency services. The emergency services may then use the position of the mobile subscriber terminal to help assist a user of the mobile subscriber terminal.
Cellular wireless carriers and third party application providers have recognized the commercial significance of this new-found location information, well beyond use of the information for emergency services. In particular, knowing where a mobile subscriber terminal is located, a service provider may now provide a wide range of valuable location-based services.
One such service is reporting the location of a mobile subscriber. For instance, when a mobile subscriber engages in a communication session with another party, the wireless carrier can determine the location of the mobile subscriber and notify the other party of the mobile subscriber's location. Typically, the wireless carrier maintains a list of pre-approved names that may receive the location of the mobile subscriber.